Reptile
How Reptile joined the Tourney Reptile is a green garbed, humanoid reptilian creature that embodies the archetype of the unhappy underling. Said to be physically hideous and repulsive, he is renowned for his great stealth and unquestioning loyalty. Unlike many other henchmen, Reptile does not strive for power. He is caught in a delusional state of mind, obsessed with finding the last remaining member of his race, or freeing his homeworld of Zaterra from Outworld's grasp. Thus, he always remains loyal to Shao Kahn, only obeying other masters to survive and reach his goal of returning Zaterra to its former glory. While well-meaning and sincere, his obsession is so important to him that it causes him temporary fits of insanity. Reptile was hidden in the original Mortal Kombat and thus holds the distinction of being the very first secret character to appear in a versus fighting game. Before battles with an opponent he would make his appearance and jump in the middle of the screen in a Sub-Zero win pose. Above his head would be clues on how to find him, such as "Look to la luna" ("the moon" in Spanish or Italian and hinting The Pit stage), "Alone is how to find me" (denoting that he is only unlockable in single player mode), "Perfection is the key" (directing towards the double Flawless victory), or "Tip eht fo mottob" ("Bottom of The Pit" spelled backward). Once in a while he will say "I am Reptile, find me!". This concept was repeated with Smoke and Jade in Mortal Kombat II and Khameleon in Mortal Kombat Trilogy. He was a merge between the original Sub-Zero and Scorpion characters, capable of using both of their moves. Mortal Kombat co-creators John Tobias and Ed Boon admitted in an interview that the "birth" of Reptile was when they took Sub-Zero and Scorpion and fused the two into one and colored him green (yellow + blue = green). They christened this character "Reptile" due to his green color and their reference to lizards. While he wasn't given a lot of character depth at the time, he was worked on before the release of Mortal Kombat II. Reptile returned for the second tournament with his own special moves, available from the outset. It is not quite clear how old Reptile is. Estimates run in the tens of thousands of years or even millions. What is known, however, is that the Earthrealm was nearly destroyed by a battle between the gods millions of years ago. Reptile's race of raptors, or Saurians, escaped to another realm, Zaterra, where it was then invaded and annexed by Outworld's emperor, Shao Kahn. As was the usual process for Kahn conquering another world, most of the Zaterrans were killed in the ensuing battles, only leaving a handful of people left. Among those, or among those descended from these survivors, was Reptile. Unlike the others of his kind, who were forced into slavery, Reptile was trained to be a servant of both Shao Kahn and Shang Tsung. Because of this, it is unclear exactly what Reptile's place of birth is - although Earthrealm, Zaterra, or Outworld are the three likely choices. After the fall of Shao Kahn, Reptile had scouted realms for Kotal Kahn. In the Pokemon region of Kalos, he was spotted by a flying Talonflame who spotted him trying to steal her eggs. How to unlock *Complete Classic-Adventure with Scorpion. *Play 86 matches For both methods, you must fight Reptile at The Pit. Alternatively, the players can avoid clashing with Reptile by wishing for him from Porunga. After defeating Reptile, or wishing for him from Porunga, or purchasing him for 725 Smash coins in the Smash Store, the announcer will say "Someone else has joined the Tourney!" after a Smash Ball appears on the lower-right corner of the screen with a message saying "You can now use the Zaterran raptor ninja, Reptile!" He will be seen right of Sentomaru, left of Angelica, above Chika and below Musa. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Reptile is slightly invisible. After the announcer calls his name Reptile becomes visible and pukes acid as the camera zooms then says "Show yourself, coward!" Special Moves Acid Spit (Neutral) Reptile removes his mask and spits acid at the opponent. Reptilian Dash (Side) Reptile leaves a slime trail behind as he charges and strike the enemy with a punch to knock them back. Lizard Claw (Up) Reptile jumps ferociously into the air with a acid claw slash. Stealth (Down) Reptile disappears in a puff of smoke and becomes partially invisible. Acid Yak (Hyper Smash) Based on his Boss Fatality from Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks and his first Mortal Kombat 2011 Fatality. Reptile forces his opponent's mouth open, then vomits acid directly into it. Then he plunges his hand into his opponent's body and rips out their mutilated stomach instead, leaving a gaping, bloody hole in their abdomen. Acid Bath (Final Smash) Based on his second Mortal Kombat X Fatality. Reptile vomits a puddle of acid under the opponent's feet, melting him/her slowly in the process. After the legs are completely molten, Reptile proceeds by extending his tongue around the opponent's head before ripping it off and eating it. The body continues to melt, leaving his/her twitching hand visible. Victory Animations *Reptile roars loudly, then wipes his mouth. *Reptile removes his maks and says "You make a fine meal!" *Reptile lashes his tongue and eat's the loser's (2nd place on multiplayer matches) head then says "I have a hard raptor bite!" On-Screen Appearance Reptile undoes his invisibility and says "Your tone belies your words." Special Quotes *Reptile undoes his invisibility and says "I have found you..." (When fighting Kung Lao) *Reptile undoes his invisibility and says "Come and move me, Scorpion." (When fighting Scorpion) *Reptile undoes his invisibility and says "The threat of it makes me dangerous!" (When fighting Sub-Zero) *Reptile undoes his invisibility and says "I'm looking for Earthrealm blood!" (When fighting Liu Kang) *Reptile undoes his invisibility and says "It is unwise to threaten me." (When fighting Sonya) *Reptile undoes his invisibility and says "What do you want?" (When fighting Kano or Wolf) *Reptile undoes his invisibility and says "Be forewarned: My anger is great." (When fighting Johnny Cage) *Reptile undoes his invisibility and says "We must work together!" (When fighting Kotal Kahn) *Reptile undoes his invisibility and says "I will test your skill!" (When fighting Goro) *Reptile undoes his invisibility and says "I am no one's pet!" (When fighting Kitana) *Reptile undoes his invisibility and says "This one will eat you!" (When fighting Mileena or Talonflame) *Reptile undoes his invisibility and says "I do not fear your power." (When fighting Ermac) *Reptile undoes his invisibility and says "Have a care, Jackson Briggs." (When fighting Jax *Reptile undoes his invisibility and says "Recreate my race--or die." (When fighting Quan Chi or Kiyomori) *Reptile undoes his invisibility and says "You will remember my sting." (When fighting Shinnok) *Reptile undoes his invisibility and says "Your long life ends now." (When fighting Tanya) *Reptile undoes his invisibility and says "I bring a message from the emperor." (When fighting Tremor) *Reptile undoes his invisibility and says "You've met Raptors in your travels?" (When fighting Kenshi) *Reptile undoes his invisibility and says "Sweet young flesh..." (When fighting Cassie Cage) *Reptile undoes his invisibility and says "Rest assured I will not..." (When fighting Kung Jin) *Reptile undoes his invisibility and says "A wrung neck yields sweeter words..." (When fighting Jacqui) *Reptile undoes his invisibility and says "Respect me, human!" (When fighting Takeda) *Reptile undoes his invisibility and says "I am no toad!" (When fighting Erron Black) *Reptile undoes his invisibility and says "You know my true name..." (When fighting Raiden) *Reptile undoes his invisibility and says "Just as insects know pain!" (When fighting D'Vorah) *Reptile undoes his invisibility and says "You mock me at your peril!" (When fighting Ferra and Torr) Trivia *Reptile's rival is the Scorching Pokemon, Talonflame. *Reptile shares his English voice actor with Sub-Zero, Cyber Sub-Zero, Wolverine, Taskmaster, Orochimaru, Killer Croc, Gon, Venom, Electivire, Wolfgang Heichel, Grunt, King Shin (in FMV cutscenes), Jim Phelps, Emperor Velo XXVII, Red Skull and Vilgax. *Reptile shares his Japanese voice actor with Omegaman, Cecil and DoorMouse. *Reptile shares his French voice actor with Max. *Reptile shares his German voice actor with Strider Hiryu, Crocomire, Nameless, BJ and Yaya's ghost knight. *Reptile shares his Arabic voice actor with Yu Narukami, Tubba Blubba, Link and Dai Goroh. Category:Mortal Kombat characters Category:Playable characters Category:Unlockable characters Category:Male characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Neutral Aligned Characters Category:Characters with Instant Kill Hyper or Final Smashes Category:Characters who cause impact on the Results Screen